uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Dal - dictionnaire étymologique
dal = loin (i-e del-*, delēgh-*, (d)longho-* '''= long, ''V/ longi'', skr '''dīrghás, av darəga-', v.pers '''darga-', pers '''dirāz, dirang = long, gr δολιχος '''“dolikhos” = long, v.sl. '''dlъgъ, serb dug, tch dlouhý, rus долгий '''“dolgiï” = long; v.sl dalję''' = loin, rus далеко “daleko” = loin, даль “dal’” = le lointain, дальный “dal’nyï” = loin-tain, tch, pol, srcr daleko = loin, let tālu = loin, tāls = lointain, lit toli = loin + i-e dūros* '''= lointain > skr '''dūrá = lointain, éloigné > hin dūr = lointain, av dūraē, vpers duraiy > pers dur = loin, lointain, tsik dur = loin + i-e kwel- '''= loin > skr '''cirás = long (temps), gr τήλε “têle” = loin, V/' telefòn, televìz'', etc…, gal, corn, bret '''pell = loin) dal od = loin de, se je dal od zi ? '''= est-ce loin d’ici ?, '''nu dom ne dal od zi = nous n’habitons pas très loin d’ici, vi vark se dal od satizan = votre travail est loin d’être satisfaisant, dal od ja! = loin de là ! tant s’en faut ! i se dal od kreo ha ''' = je suis loin de le croire, '''be dal = au loin, mol dal = très loin, od dal = de loin,' ven vu od dal ? '= vous venez de loin ? un viz ja od dal = on le voit de loin, un viz ha veno od dal = on le voit venir de loin fig, speken od dal = vu de loin, de direktor viz di pratiki probleme od dal = le directeur voit ces problèmes pratiques de loin, he s’de bunes od dal = il est de loin le meilleur, he s’mol indaven; he v’ ito dal = il est très doué; il ira loin, ki sunte euròs un it ne dal = avec 100 e. on ne va pas loin, di projèt it ne sat dal = ce projet ne va pas assez loin, ito tio dal = aller trop loin & fig, da it tio dal = cela passe les bornes, proso ekwa tio dal = pousser qqch trop loin, he av peren de cest tio dal = il a poussé la plaisanterie trop loin, pero dal = porter loin, vizo dal = voir loin, so mol dal od deto ekwa = être à mille lieues de faire qqch, teno dal od = tenir éloigné de, od os dal te i moz rumeno = d’aussi loin que je m’en souvienne, dal pos = loin après, dal su mar = (loin) au large, dal sube = loin au-dessus, de loin supérieur, ka dal se je a Parìs ? '''= à combien sommes-nous de Paris ? '''faro ap dal = partir au loin dalatogan (al weitreichend) = de grande, longue portée, d’une portée considérable dalceken = tiré par les cheveux dali ''adj = lointain '''dali flev' = vol longue-distance, dali kogene = parents éloignés, Dali Nord = le grand Nord, Dali Ost = extrême orient, dali spek = vue sur le lointain,' dali tel' = but éloigné, à long terme, Dali West = Far West, dalia = le lointain in dalia = dans le lointain dalid = éloignement, distance dalokle = jumelles (de vue) dalvizan (rus дальновидний “dal’novidnyï”, al weitblick-end, ang far-sighted) = qui voit loin, perspicace dalvizi (rus дальнозоркий “dal’nozorkiï”, al weitsichtig, ang farsighted) = presbyte V/' apdalo''''' Category:Étymologie